


（還沒寫，先佔日期）【數碼寶貝 絆  the last evolution】消失以後（太和。2020御台場紀念日賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, 數碼寶貝 絆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 預定是絆中，亞古獸和加布獸消失後的小小片段
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya





	（還沒寫，先佔日期）【數碼寶貝 絆  the last evolution】消失以後（太和。2020御台場紀念日賀文）

Nothing nothing nothing


End file.
